


Group chats are for nerds

by ruyijingu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Also fuck, Multi, Multiple times, Someone gets called the C word, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyijingu/pseuds/ruyijingu
Summary: my friends make a high school! au of us??? and idk it works and i'm obsessed with group chat fics so i made one





	1. Chapter 1

**_daddy_ ** _added_ **_b.rax, our sweet haven_ ** _and_ **_drivin in the fast zane_ ** _to the group chat_

 **_daddy_ ** _changed the group chat name to_ **_“Power Gayners”_ **

**daddy:** GO GO POWER GAYNERS

_b.rax left the group chat_

_daddy added b.rax to the group chat_

**daddy:** Not so fast buddy

 **b.rax:** Why

 **drivin in the fast zane:** alex we see each other every day?

 **daddy:** But i love you all and want to talk to you after school??

 **daddy:** IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK???

 **our sweet haven:** Why are you called Daddy?

 **daddy:** You come into my house

o0o0o

_daddy > Power Gayners _

**daddy:** Okay so i kinda hate my new bio teacher

 **our sweet haven:** Why do you hate your new bio teacher

 **daddy:** Shes given me a tutor. A fucking tutor. Im going to die

 **drivin in the fast zane:** but didnt you say that you were struggling in bio?

 **daddy:** I DONT NEED A FUCKING TUTOR

 **b.rax:** Good luck

 **daddy:** Will your good luck kill me?

 **b.rax:** I hope not?

 **daddy:** Then i dont want it

 **drivin in the fast zane** : rekd

o0o0o

_daddy > Power Gayners _

**daddy:** MY TUTOR IS THAT BLONDE CHICK FROM MY BIO CLASS IM GOING TO DIE

 **our sweet haven:** Which blonde chick

 **daddy:** Remember the one from our art class last year?

 **our sweet haven** : Remind me

_daddy sent cutegirlsprofilepic.jpg_

**our sweet haven:**  O ya the curly haired one

 **daddy:** AND THE SUPER POPULAR ONE

 **our sweet haven:** Define popular? Because she was sitting alone like the whole year

 **daddy:** SHE IS LIKE THE SCHOOL HEARTTHROB AND SHE’S HERE. TUTORING ME.

 **b.rax:** I am studying, why are you doing this?

 **daddy:** I AM DEAD

 **b.rax:** What else is new?

o0o0o

_drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

**drivin in the fast zane:** wtf did i miss? why is alex dying?

 **our sweet haven:** He’s getting tutored by the blonde chick from our art class last year

 **our sweet haven** : Whom i have learned is called dee

 **drivin in the fast zane:** dee? isnt she the super popular one?

 **daddy:** SEE

 **b.rax:** Are you all still going on about Dee?

 **daddy:** You knew her name was dee?

 **b.rax:** Uh? Yeah? We have English together

 **b.rax:** She’s really good at creative writing.

 **daddy:** I wonder who she’s messaging

 **drivin in the fast zane:** shouldnt you like? be getting tutored?

 **daddy:** nah

 **daddy:** we finished the chapter so shes going over her homework

 **daddy:** and im sitting here looking like a horrible student

 **b.rax:** You don’t need Dee sitting next to you to do that

 **daddy:** Dont

 **b.rax:** You do that by yourself

 **daddy:** You come into my house.

o0o0o

_daddy > D _

**daddy:** Um. Is this Dee?

 **D:** Oh! Yeah, you must be Alex?

 **daddy:** Yeah! Oh god, sorry for my username!

 **D:** Haha, don’t worry about it.

 **D:** Can I ask, why though?

 **daddy:** Weird friends.

 **D:** I get that.

o0o0o

_daddy > Power Gayners _

**daddy:** She saw my username im gonna die

 **drivin in the fast zane:** rip

 **daddy:** Your ‘rip’ is not helping me

 **drivin in the fast zane:** idk maybe itll summon a god to kill you

 **daddy:** Thats a nice thought

 **our sweet haven:** Yall depressing as fuck

o0o0o

_D > daddy _

**D:** alright so hot tutor student aside can we talk about how that fuckin cunt ass motherfucker oreiley came up and grabbed my ass like ??? wtf ??? then he gave me a fuckin smirk like i wasnt going to rip his tiny lil mushroom dick off and punt the fuckwaffles stupid ass into next fucking century???

 **daddy:** W h a t

 **D:** OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY! I didn’t mean to send that to you!!

 **daddy:** How did you get my name messed up with your friends??

 **D:** ...I’m going to be honest, I don’t have that many people in my contact list

 **D:** and the group chat was called ‘Daddy spank me’ so i clicked the first daddy I saw

 **daddy:** Oh my fucking god

 **D:** I will confiscate your phone at the start of tutoring if you tell anyone

 **daddy:** My lips are sealed

 **daddy:** ….But daddy spank me? Really?

 **D:** Phones are being confiscated

 **daddy:** Fuck

o0o0o

_drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

**drivin in the fast zane:** do you think pigeons have feelings

 **b.rax:** Zane what the fuck it’s 3am

 **drivin in the fast zane:** what if i hurt their feelings everytime i dont feed them

 **drivin in the fast zane:** what if theyre really sad

 **drivin in the fast zane:** i dont want to make them sad

 **b.rax:** Zane go the fuck to sleep

 **drivin in the fast zane:** but the pigeons

 **daddy:** Why the fuck are yall up

 **b.rax:** yall

 **daddy:** Shut up

 **drivin in the fast zane:** do you think pigeons have feelings

 **daddy:** Idk probably

 **drivin in the fast zane:** I PROBABLY HURT THE PIGEONS FEELINGS

 **b.rax:** i literally hate all of you

 **daddy:** Oh damn he mad he dropped the grammar

 **b.rax:** I’m going to bed and I will kill you all if you don’t

 **drivin in the fast zane:** alright damn

o0o0o

_our sweet haven > Power Gayners _

**our sweet haven:** Why the hell were you all up at 3am?

 **drivin in the fast zane:** why are u up at 7am

 **our sweet haven:** School, zane

 **drivin in the fast zane:** shit u rite

o0o0o

_our sweet haven > Power Gayners _

**our sweet haven:** ...Dee hangs out with B

 **daddy** : What???

 **our sweet haven:** I saw her walking around with aaron, cici and b

 **b.rax:** A. B. C. D. Clever

 **drivin in the fast zane:** is that literally why they hang out?

 **our sweet haven:** Now that i look at it she looks hella uncomfy

 **our sweet haven:** B just started talking about politics and i can feel her eyeroll from here

 **our sweet haven:** SHE JUST LOWKEY ROASTED HIM IM DEAD

 **b.rax:** Oh my god

 **our sweet haven:** B JUST LAUGHED IT OFF BUT CICI AND AARON PICKED UP ON IT

 **our sweet haven:** THEY’RE CACKLING

 **daddy:** So i dont have to disown my tutor?

 **drivin in the fast zane:** i dont think you can do that

 **daddy:** You dont know the extent of my powers

_drivin in the fast zane sent AREYOUSUREABOUTTHAT.jpg_

**daddy:** Please never do that again

 **drivin in the fast zane:** keep up when ur in the fast zane

 **drivin in the fast zane:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **our sweet haven:** Brb dee just made eye contact and is coming over???

 **b.rax:** Good luck

 **our sweet haven:** thank

o0o0o

_our sweet haven > Power Gayners _

**our sweet haven:** gUYS HOLY FUCK

 **our sweet haven:** Guys???

 **drivin in the fast zane:** brax and alex had a free period so theyre getting food for date night

 **our sweet haven:** YES I AM READY

 **drivin in the fast zane:** was that what you messaged about?

 **our sweet haven:** NO ACTUALLY

 **Our sweet haven:** Thanks for reminding me

 **Our sweet haven:** Anyway i just spent my entire lunch break listening to Dee ramble on about anime and honestly it was the best thing

 **drivin in the fast zane:** holy shit she likes anime? she is a weeb i love it

 **our sweet haven:** Her favs are free! And cute high

 **daddy:** cute what?

 **b.rax:** Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!. It’s a good anime

 **drivin in the fast zane:** is the exclamation point part of the title or emphasis?

 **b.rax:** Part of the title

 **daddy:** Jesus christ

 **b.rax:** Who is ready for #datenight ?

 **our sweet haven:** Can I bring dee since she likes anime?

 **drivin in the fast zane:** not yet

 **our sweet haven:** Fair

 **daddy:** Wait what do you mean not yet?

 **daddy:** ….Guys?

 **daddy:** Brax you’re right next to me why arent you responding either?

 **daddy:** Why do bad things happen to good people

o0o0o

_daddy > D _

**daddy:** I’m heading towards the science block, are you there yet?

 **D:** listen

 **D:** buddy

 **daddy:** Um?

 **D:** you seem like a cool dude

 **D:** you beat the shit outta B once

 **D:** that was p funny btw

 **daddy:** Are… Are you okay?

 **D:** im high

 **D:** physically and mentally

 **daddy:** Like… on weed?

 **D:** duh

 **D:** also im in a tree

 **daddy:** Why are you in a tree?

 **D:** im dee in a tree

 **D:** it rhymes

 **D:** also i cant be caught

 **D:** even tho the teachers dont care?

 **D:** i got caught wagging once and i was just sent to the assistant principal's office and i stayed there for the rest of the period drawing lmao

 **D:** i digress

 **D:** if ur at tutoring and im not there will be questions

 **D:** come get high with me

 **D:** mentally and physically

 **daddy:** You’ll share your weed with me? Do you have enough?

 **D:** this shits so good u dont even need that much tbh

 **D:** u heard of JD downtown?

 **daddy:** What???? But his shits so expensive wtf

 **D:** yah lol i get mates rates

 **D:** even tho hes a cunt

 **D:** and if anyone asks were having practical tutoring

 **D:** im showing u the biology of dis dank kush

 **daddy:** I cant believe im doing this

 **daddy:** Im omw

 **D:** kool

o0o0o

_daddy added D to the group chat_

**  
**drivin in the fast zane:** ** here we go

 


	2. The dark fucking knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone old, Someone knew. Something dank, Something tru.

 

 

_daddy added D to the group chat_

 

**drivin in the fast zane:** here we go

**daddy:** dudee

**daddy:** tutroing is fuckin great

**D:** auyyyyeeee

**our sweet haven:** What the fuck

**daddy:** did u kwnow dee knows jd from doowntown

**D:** yah

**D:** hes a cunt lol

**drivin in the fast zane:** what the actual hell is happening??

**b.rax:** Alex added Dee to the group chat

**D:** aaayyo ooo

**daddy:** come to the treeeeeee

**D:** weeere hiiiiigh! in the ttreeeee!

**daddy:** DEE IN A TREE!

**D:** DEE IN A TREE!

**our sweet haven:** Why are you in a tree?

**D:** dee in a tree

**daddy:** dee in a tree

**D:** daddy in a tree

**daddy:** yiff yiff daddy

**D:** blocked

**daddy:** cant block dis dick

**drivin in the fast zane:** jfc

**D:** i can kick u outta dis tree

**daddy:** daddy no

**D:** kicked

**our sweet haven:** DEE NO

**D:** dee yes

**b.rax:** Holy shit, you didn’t kick him did you?

**D:** lmao u look funny layin down there

**drivin in the fast zane:** HOLY SHIT

**our sweet haven:** iM DEAD OMG

_D sent ripinalex.jpg_

**drivin in the fast zane:** DEE

**daddy:** this is racism

**D:** explain

**daddy:** i am australian

**D:** bitch me too the fuck

**drivin in the fast zane:** wait are you serious?

_D sent theshityoufindinyourbackyard.jpg_

**our sweet haven:** What the fuck is that a kangaroo?

**D:** wallaby

**our sweet haven:** What are u feeding it?

**D:** idk lol that was 2 yrs ago b4 i moved

**drivin in the fast zane:** are we just gonna forget about alex presumably laying on the ground

**D:** ya ive kicked him down twice while hes been tryin 2 climb up lol

**drivin in the fast zane:** DEE

**D:** aight damn ill let him up

**D:** yall should come chill w us tho

**b.rax:** yall

**D:** bitch

**our sweet haven:** But? Food?

**D:** u think i brang weed and not munchies?

**D:** tf u think i am

**b.rax:** A good student who doesn't smoke weed?

**D:** lol yeah nah

**daddy:** holy shit she actually is australian

 

o0o0o

 

_b.rax > Power Gayners _

 

**b.rax:** Guys guess what

**D:** that ur a loser who doesnt smoke w us

**b.rax:** No

**b.rax:** I think that Nate is back

**our sweet haven:** NATE

**drivin in the fast zane:** MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD

**D:** who tf

**daddy:** YASSS NATE

**D:** yall are sittin next to me y tf u not tellin me who nate is

**b.rax:** yall

**D:** i swear to god

 

o0o0o

 

_b.rax > Power Gayners _

 

**_b.rax_ ** _added_ **_nae-nate_ ** _to the group chat_

**nae-nate:** Look who's back from Turkey!

**drivin in the fast zane:** wtf? Turkey?

**nae-nate:** Don’t ask, seriously

**D:** watch me whip

**nae-nate:** Thank

**nae-nate:** Who are you?

**D:** dee in a tree

**daddy:** dee in a tree

**our sweet haven:** dee in a tree

**drivin in the fast zane:** dee in a tree

 

o0o0o

 

_nae-nate > Power Gayners _

 

**nae-nate:** Dee are you the one painting with watercolours?

**nae-nate:** The one in the corner with the bun?

**D:** Uh? Yeah?

**nae-nate:** Oh wow suddenly your grammar is great

**nae-nate:** Either way, can I come sit next to you?

**D:** Yah sure, you work with watercolours too?

**nae-nate:** Oil paints

**D:** if u get oil paint on my watercolour i stg

**nae-nate:** Careful is my middle name

**D:** I’m holding you to that

**nae-nate:** No wait

 

o0o0o

 

_daddy > Power Gayners _

 

**daddy:** So in celebration of nate returning i suggest date night tomorrow night

**drivin in the fast zane:** i approve

**our sweet haven:** Yasss

**b.rax:** What time? I’m life drawing tomorrow

**nae-nate:** Yeah same, the model is cuter than last years at least

**b.rax:** He’s hung as well

**nae-nate:** Yup

**daddy:** Idk maybe we’ll meet at 6?

**drivin in the fast zane:** sounds good!

**b.rax:** Yeah, life drawing ends at 5

**D:** what

**our sweet haven:** Oh i forgot u were in the chat too lmao

**D:** You guys are all dating each other?

**daddy:** Uh

**our sweet haven:** Yeah we’re all poly

**D:** bitch me too the fuck

**nae-nate:** Is that your favorite meme?

**D:** Yuhp

**daddy:** Wait what? You’re poly too?

**D:** Yah

**D:** i mean im not in a relationship with 3 others but im into it

**drivin in the fast zane:** interesting

**D:** i know i am lmao

 

o0o0o

 

_b.rax > Power Gayners _

 

**b.rax:** Are you all at the party yet?

**daddy:** Me and haven just arrived

**daddy:** She says hi btw

**nae-nate:** Haven and I, jesus

**nae-nate:** Also hi Haven!

**b.rax:** Hi haven!

**b.rax:** Where you at Nate?

**nae-nate:** At the gate, i knew the bouncer and we’re having a chat

**drivin in the fast zane:** yooo im here where is u brax

**b.rax:** Near the back at the tables

**drivin in the fast zane:** woot i see u babe

**b.rax:** Get over here

**daddy:** I am going to die

**nae-nate:** What happened now?

**daddy:** Dee is here.

**nae-nate:** How in the world is that a bad thing

**daddy:** Shes with B

**b.rax:** That is a bad thing

**our sweet haven:** Alex just kinda died so im gonna commentate

**drivin in the fast zane:** found brax!  <3

**drivin in the fast zane:** also yes give us the commentary

**our sweet haven:** Alex looks like hes gonna kill a man

**our sweet haven:** And that man is b

**b.rax:** Oh damn

**our sweet haven:** Its just them, no aaron or cici to be seen

**our sweet haven:** But dee is equally uncomfy

**drivin in the fast zane:** omg someone rescue her

**nae-nate:** Where the hell is she

**our sweet haven:** B just dragged her over near the corner

**our sweet haven:** She looks like she is gonna knock him tf out

**our sweet haven:** Wait

**b.rax:** What happened?!

**drivin in the fast zane:** Haven what happened??

**our sweet haven:** IM DEAD OH MY GOD

**our sweet haven:** ALEX IS DOUBLED OVER CRYING

**our sweet haven:** I CANT BREATHE

**b.rax:** What happened dude?!

**our sweet haven:** NATE JUST APPEARED

**our sweet haven:** LIKE THE DARK FUCKING NIGHT

**our sweet haven:** AND POURED HIS DRINK OVER B’S HEAD

**our sweet haven:** DEE BURST OUT LAUGHING AT HIM

**our sweet haven:** B IS PARALYZED IN SHOCK

**our sweet haven:** NATE AND DEE HAVE NOW DISAPPEARED INTO THE CROWD

**our sweet haven:** AND EVERYONE IS LAUGHING AT B IM DEAD

**b.rax:** Oh my god

**drivin in the fast zane:** iM WHEEZING OMG

**D:** nate i lost you in the crowd but i could kiss u right now omg

**nae-nate:** I’ll take a raincheck

**b.rax:** Come over to our table and celebrate your victory

**D:** dont tutor this kid, they said

**D:** it’ll be boring, they said

**drivin in the fast zane:** they can suck my dick

**D:** lol tru

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly the randomest chapter so far??

 

_drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

 

**drivin in the fast zane:** whgat if tje g in gif was silent

**b.rax:** Go the fuck to sleep

**drivin in the fast zane:** what gif i donnt want to

**b.rax:** I swear to god

**daddy:** Where the fuk did haven go? she was rihgt next to me?

**b.rax:** rihgt

**daddy:** Answer my question buttface

**b.rax:** I think she left your bed to go crawl onto Nate

**daddy:** O ya i can see them makin out behind the bed

**D:** lmao yall wild

**nae-nate:** Dee come oveeeer

**D:** is this a booty call

**D:** because anytime after 11 is too late for a booty call

**drivin in the fast zane:** lemne write that doqwn

**nae-nate:** Tempting but no, we’re watching bad movies

**D:** are u sure ur not just making out with haven lmao

**nae-nate:** I’m a multitasker

**D:** impressive

**b.rax:** NATE

**nae-nate:** Wtf what’d I do

**nae-nate:** WHY DID YOU THROW A BLANKET OVER US

**b.rax:** KEEP THIS PG-13 OR YOU GET A BLANKET

**nae-nate:** OKAY THATS HAVENS FAULT NOT MINE

**nae-nate:** PLUS IT’S JUST US

**drivin in the fast zane:** idnt dee comain over tho

**nae-nate:** shit u rite

**our sweet haven:** DEE IS COMING OVER?

**daddy:** Glad you tund in just for tht bit

**our sweet haven:** Why do you turn into a fall out boy song title when ur drunk

**daddy:** Oky first of all how dar

**D:** im glad i stopped for some chips and i aint omw home yet lmao

**D:** coming over hope there aint any dicks out

**daddy:** for harambe?

**D:** for anyone

**nae-nate:** No promises

**D:** i appreciate your honesty

 

o0o0o

 

_D > Power Gayners _

 

**D:** that was an interesting movie night

**D:** o rite ur all still asleep

**our sweet haven:** Nah im awake boo

**D:** im suprised you didnt suffocate to death during the night

**our sweet haven:** ? Explain

**D:** you were sucking so much face u looked like u were gonna pass out

**our sweet haven:** lMAO OMG

**our sweet haven:** I didnt get to you did I?

**D:** not to my face

**D:** ….damn tomorrows gonna be hot too i cant wear a scarf

**our sweet haven:** This is not my fault

**D:** it is completely your fault

**D:** also idk who is laying ontop of me but?? theyre there.

**D:** wait i think there’s 2 people

**D:** i cant tell im also covered in blankets

**drivin in the fast zane:** initiation

**D:** thank

 

o0o0o

 

_daddy > Power Gayners _

 

**daddy:** Honestly tho edge of 17 was like??? the weirdest movie

**drivin in the fast zane:** i dont think its legal for a teacher to give out his number

**our sweet haven:** Wait we watched edge of 17 when was that

**b.rax:** Right before you shoved Alex up against the wall

**our sweet haven:** Aaah i remember now

**daddy:** Where is dee and nate? I cant see them under the pillows and blankets

**drivin in the fast zane:** they sleep

_drivin in the fast zane sent sleepychildren.jpg_

**b.rax:** That's actually adorable

**daddy:** 10/10 - IGN

 

o0o0o

 

D > Power Gayners

 

**D:** haven how the fuck

**our sweet haven:**?

_D sent whattheactualfuck.jpg_

**drivin in the fast zane:** oh my god that hickey is the size of a tennis ball

**D:** I KNOW

**D:** AND IT’S LIKE, RIGHT ON MY RIBCAGE

**daddy:** Arent you wearing a crop top today

**D:** _Y E S_

**drivin in the fast zane:** iM WHEEZING

**nae-nate:** Dayum thats impressive

**b.rax:** That’s a real rich shade of purple

**D:** thanks guys

**D:** yall are a real help

**b.rax:** yall

**D:** i sWEAR TO GOD

 

o0o0o

 

_drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

 

**drivin in the fast zane:** yo nate n brax, u got life drawing tonight?

**nae-nate:** As far as I know

**our sweet haven:** Boo u whore

**nae-nate:** First of all, rude

**nae-nate:** Second of all the guy hung af and im on the lower body now and??? im too gay for this class

**b.rax:** I see your legs crossed over there

**nae-nate:** Stfu like you aren't doing the same thing

**b.rax:** Fuck my phone is running low on charge

**our sweet haven:** Rip brax

**nae-nate:** hOLY SHIT

**nae-nate:** OH MY GOD

**nae-nate:** BRAX HAS DROPPED HIS PHONE AAAAAAA

**drivin in the fast zane:** tELL US WHAT HAPPENED

**nae-nate:** BRAX WAS ALL

**nae-nate:** DOES ANYONE HAVE A IPHONE CHARGER?

**nae-nate:** OVER COMES DIRK

**nae-nate:** OUR MODEL

**nae-nate:** DONGER RIGHT UP IN HIS FACE

**nae-nate:** LIKE YO I GOT A CHARGER

**daddy:** What the fuck

**our sweet haven:** oH MY GOD IM DEAD

**drivin in the fast zane:** pFFT-

**drivin in the fast zane:** I GOTTA DO LIFE DRAWING NOW

**b.rax:** End me

**daddy:** i enter life drawing class

**b.rax:** Oh no

**daddy:** phone: low

**daddy:** dicks: out

**daddy:** charger: here

**b.rax:** It was so close to my face…

**drivin in the fast zane:** AAAAAAAAAA IM DEAD THIS IS GREAT

**our sweet haven:** You should've given it a lil smooch

**b.rax:** I’m turning off my phone now. End me.

**D:** jesus christ

 

o0o0o

 

_D > Power Gayners _

 

**D:** guys holy shit

**our sweet haven:** ?

**drivin in the fast zane:** give us the gossip

_D sent prettykitty.jpg_

**D:** look at this cat

**our sweet haven:** OH MY GOD

**daddy:** I come into the gc and theres a cat

**daddy:** I am not dissapointed

**drivin in the fast zane:** IT LOOKS LIKE A GODDESS

**b.rax:** Pet it

_D sent kittyselfie.jpg_

**nae-nate:** Bless

**daddy:**!!!! Now youre rainbow too

**D:** so i am

**our sweet haven:** This is the best day of my life

**drivin in the fast zane:** i dont know how this day can get any better

 

o0o0o

 

_drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

 

**drivin in the fast zane:** this day just got better

**nae-nate:** I cant breathe

**b.rax:** ???

**daddy:**???

**D:** ??

**daddy:** You broke the chain

**D:** anarchy

**nae-nate:** Okay but guys

_nae-nate sent thereshego.jpg_

**D:** IS THAT A BLOWUP DOLL

**daddy:** ON THE CEILING?!

**drivin in the fast zane:** THIS IS THE FUNNIEST FUCKIN THING

**nae-nate:** WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO GHETTO

**daddy:** IM DEAD OMG

**b.rax:** Oh yeah I did that last period lmao

**daddy:** W H A T

**D:** I c A NT BRE A THE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to the pretty kitty!!! it exists!!!  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/2e28c15397dffec16e2422753771176d/tumblr_olq9p0Gvp81sn75h6o1_1280.jpg
> 
> also link to the blowup doll story bc im good but i would not have been able to come up with that on my own lmfao  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/1v3w5i/whats_your_funniest_memory_from_high_school/ceol39n/


	4. Bitch i hope the fuck you do?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things that shouldnt be said in group chats are said in group chats

 

b.rax > Power Gayners

 

_b.rax sent Havenbeingadickhead4.mp4_

**our sweet haven:** BRAX

 **b.rax:** O o p s

 **D:** AAAAA U SENT IT TO THE WRONG CHAT

 **D:** IM DECEASED

 **daddy:** Were you guys talking to each other in another gc #offended

 **b.rax:** I was DMing her

 **our sweet haven:** slidin into them DMs like

 **drivin in the fast zane:** tag urself im “she drunk as fuck”

 **nae-nate:** I’m “I no doin shit”

 **our sweet haven:** I dont deserve this???

 **daddy:** Washin me in my clothes???

 **daddy:** Not in my Good Christian Neighbourhood

 

o0o0o

 

_daddy > Power Gayners _

 

_daddy sent fishwithlegs.jpg_

**nae-nate:** Okay but why.

 **daddy:** Okay but why not

 **our sweet haven:** Honestly is that what you were drawing during recess?

 **daddy:** Yes.

 **drivin in the fast zane:** okay but petition for dee to start sitting with us at lunch

 **daddy:** Yass

 **our sweet haven:** Yes omg

 **nae-nate:** Pls

**b.rax:**  [thumbsup]

**drivin in the fast zane:** DEE

**D:** SAW MY NAME WHATS UP

**drivin in the fast zane:** sit with us

**D:** kay

**b.rax:** Bless

 

o0o0o 

 

_ D > Power Gayners _

 

**D:** bitch i hope the fuck you do?!

**daddy:** What?

**D:** whoops lmao wrong chat

**daddy:** Is this the ‘Daddy spank me’ incident again

**D:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT AGAIN

**daddy:** YOU AINT TUTORING ME ANYMORE SO I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANNA SAY

**D:** I Am Offence

**nae-nate:** What did she do lmao

**daddy:** Messaged me some shit u would not say in front of your mama thinkin it was her group chat

**nae-nate:** And the group chat was called Daddy spank me

**daddy:** Yep

**D:** can we not call me out right now damn

**daddy:** Why whats up

**D:** B is being a cunt

**drivin in the fast zane:** WHATS HE TRYNA DO IMMA WHOOP HIM

**D:** trying to convince me to get down in a threesome with him and his partner

**daddy:** He has a partner?

**D:** man idfk i think its some hoe he met at the party

**nae-nate:** The one where I poured my drink on his head

**D:** lmao thats the one

**D:** dw guys i roasted him and he’s backin off

**daddy:** Classic

**our sweet haven:** Whyd you accidently click on this GC this time??

**D:** the new group chat name is ‘power fist my anus papi’

**drivin in the fast zane:** JE S US

 

o0o0o 

 

_ our sweet haven > Power Gayners _

 

_ our sweet haven sent winkyface.png _

**daddy:** Haven no why im on the bus

**our sweet haven:** ;)

**b.rax:** Is this happening right now?

**our sweet haven:** Y E S

_ b.rax sent imin.jpg _

**our sweet haven:** YASSS BABE

**drivin in the fast zane:** i got on the bus and alex was sitting there with crossed legs and a blush that could make a tomato jealous

**drivin in the fast zane:** O HELLO THERE

**drivin in the fast zane:** 12/10 - IGN

**b.rax:** Your turn

_ drivin in the fast zane sent askandyoushallrecieve.png _

**our sweet haven:** [clap] I [clap] AM [clap] DATING [clap] THAT [clap] HOT [clap] PIECE [clap] OF [clap] ASS [clap]

**nae-nate:** Babe were all poly

**our sweet haven:**  [clap] WE [clap] ARE [clap] DATING [clap] THAT [clap] HOT [clap] PIECE [clap] OF [clap] ASS [clap]

**our sweet haven:** NATE PLS???

_ nae-nate sent anythingforyouguys.png _

**drivin in the fast zane:** B A B E

**b.rax:** I am in love

**daddy:** I Am Deceased

**b.rax:** Honey it's your turn

**our sweet haven:** Unless you feel uncomfy!! Then thats fine  <3

_ daddy sent cantsayno.jpg _

**our sweet haven:** YASS

**our sweet haven:** W O R K

**nae-nate:**  [clap] [clap] [clap]

**drivin in the fast zane:** Did u take that at the last sleepover

**daddy:** ….Maybe

**drivin in the fast zane:** bitch me too the fuck

**b.rax:** You’ve picked up Dee’s meme

**our sweet haven:** D E E

**daddy:** DEE IS IN THIS CHAT

**nae-nate:** O H

**daddy:** I SEE HER WALKING ON THE BUS

**drivin in the fast zane:** SHE PULLIN HER PHONE OUT

**D:** h o l y  s h i t

**nae-nate:** Dee omg were sorry

**D:** no.. its okay

**daddy:** Seriously were so sorry omg we totally forgot

**drivin in the fast zane:** DEE ARE YOU SAVING THOSE

**D:** N O

**drivin in the fast zane:** WE’RE SITTING BEHIND U I CAN SEE U

**D:** YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

**daddy:** I cannot believe

**nae-nate:** Dee has a spank bank

**our sweet haven:** Omg dee add to the pile

**our sweet haven:** P l e a s e

**D:** NO

**b.rax:** You don't have to if you don’t feel comfortable

**our sweet haven:** Pls <3

**D:** .

**daddy:** AAAA SHE SCROLLIN

_ D sent fine.jpg _

**our sweet haven:** AAAAAAA SHE DID IT

**drivin in the fast zane:** B L E S S

**daddy:** 12/10 - IGN

**nae-nate:** On this day god blessed us

**D:** i am leaving this group chat

**b.rax:** No you’re not

**D:** no i know im not

**D:** i wanted to be dramatic

**b.rax:** Shocking

**b.rax:** Also [thumbsup]

**daddy:** Dee just turned off her phone

**drivin in the fast zane:** she grinnin its ok

 

o0o0o 

 

_ D > Power Gayners _

 

**D:** have you guys heard of achievement hunter?

**daddy:** B O I

**our sweet haven:** [PULLS OUT 10 STACKS OF FILES]

**our sweet haven:** I AM SO GLAD YOU ASKED

**D:** I Have Made A Mistake

  
  


o0o0o 

 

_ drivin in the fast zane > Power Gayners _

 

**drivin in the fast zane:** aw damn i missed the education

**D:** .

**D:** i knew what achievement hunter was guys

**D:** i was asking u to see if u knew

**daddy:** Wait what

**our sweet haven:** ALL THESE FLOW CHATS FOR NOTHIN

**D:** i cannot believe i sat here watching u 2 message me about AH for 3 hours

**daddy:** We could of made 4

**D:** bitch i hope the fuck you do

**daddy:** Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the video that haven's horrendously embarrassing video is based off  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9H7wwfrpgI
> 
> ALSO the bit where they were sendin pics on the bus n shit thEY WERE LIKE SEMI NUDES?? NOT REAL NUDES LIKE NO DONGERS OR ANYTHING BUT SOMETHING THAT DOESNT BELONG IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN NEIGHBOURHOOD
> 
> EDIT: It originally had emojis in it but AO3 was like NAH so [thmbsup] instead

**Author's Note:**

> link to the fic that inspired this fic  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/92891787-the-challenge-haven-x-mystery  
> i am in the actual fic for 5 seconds i love it


End file.
